The Brothers and the Heiress
by risingfallback
Summary: Growing up together can prove to be a pain in the ass. ItaHinaSasu


I kinda didn't have a clue when I started this one, haha. It just sort of went on without any real planning on my part. This is a twoshot, or threeshot, depending, so hopefully, I will finish it soon. Again, I dedicate this to my friend Kitsune (you can find her on my friends list on DA and also on my favorite authors list here on fanfiction) So thank her and enjoy!

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Itachi?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"What's that?"

Itachi followed the direction his little brother's finger was pointing to. When he came to the end, he just stared.

"Sasuke, that would be a girl. A Hyuuga girl, to be specific. And it's rather rude to point."

Sasuke's finger dropped, but his inquiry didn't. "Why is she staring at us?" The five year old shivered, instinctively reaching up for Itachi's shirt. Itachi didn't mind. "Don't tell me she's going to follow me everywhere like the other girls?" Sasuke scrunched up his face in distaste; Itachi smiled slightly. While he knew just how...devious girls could be, he knew for a fact that the little Hyuuga Sasuke had pointed to would not be a problem. In fact, just thinking about her being a fangirl widened his smile a fraction, but just a fraction - Uchiha men aren't made to smile often.

"Why don't you talk to her, Sasuke?"

The boy shook his head and clutched his brother's shirt tighter. Itachi removed his hands and then started towards the spot where Sasuke had pointed. Just as he predicted. He pulled up the hem of the table cloth, and low and behold, there was a tiny shivering Hyuuga heiress, complete with rumpled kimono and a bloody knee. While she wasn't exactly crying, her eyes were watering, and when she saw him, she squeaked.

"It's alright Hinata, your father is in the other garden."

The heiress nodded, and crawled towards him. She emerged from under the table with a sniffle, but when he offered her his hand, she visibly perked up, the water around her eyes slowly dissipating. Her kimono, a simple grey, was coated with dirt. He brushed it off, and wiped the last trace of tears from her face.

"Did you fall?"

She shook her head. She was about to open her mouth, but Sasuke beat her to it.

"Aniki!"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"You...you're talking to the enemy!"

"Sasuke, she's a girl, not an enemy nin." Itachi grabbed hold of Hinata's hand and drew her closer to Sasuke, who backed up, only noticing at the last moment that there was a table behind him. Itachi wanted to roll his eyes. If his little brother was petrified of _Hinata_, of all people, he was going to have a tough time getting a wife. He examined her - Hinata was shorter than Sasuke, her skin paler, and her eyes wider and tear streaked. Her face was still round with baby fat, and red from blushing and crying, and the way she was holding onto Itachi, well, if Sasuke found that intimidating even _he_ would have to call his brother a wuss. She was latched to his side, almost parasite like, with only one eye peering out at her disgusted guest. Add to that her lack of long hair (Itach had noticed that most of his brother's fangirls had long hair for some reason) and she was practically the most innocent looking being the brothers had ever seen.

"Same difference," Sasuke finally pouted. "Why are you talking to her anyways? You don't like girls."

"Sasuke, this is Hinata. Hinata, this is Sasuke." Itachi gently tugged on Hinata's hand, bringing her closer to his baby brother. She was a bit shorter, the top of her head of indigo hair just meeting his chin. "Hinata is the heir to the Hyuuga clan, Sasuke. I've known her since she was born."

Just as predicted, Sasuke straitened up, the height gap growing slightly. It was a terrible, horrible manipulation on his part, but Itachi wanted the two to get along. If the outcome of the meeting was what he thought it would be, they would be spending more than a fair share of time together, and Itachi hated arguing.

"H-hello Sasuke."

Sasuke grunted, and offered a polite "Hello," before he walked over to Itachi's other side, and grabbed his hand. "Let's go look at the koi pond," he ordered, tugging Itachi behind him. "_She_ can come too."

It wasn't exactly the best way to invite a girl, much less an heiress, to an outing, but Itachi saw the small grin that creeped on her face before she schooled it, Hyuuga quick. The mask didn't last long though; as soon as Sasuke started splashing her with water, she lit back up and before Sasuke could splash her again, had hit him with a wave of water that left his spikey hair flat. Not one to be outdone, Sasuke retailiated, and Hinata, laughing, soaked him again. Itachi watched from a small distance.

He hadn't lied to Sasuke - he had known her since she was born. He'd even held her as a baby, just like he had done with Sasuke so many times. It had just been different. He had questioned why he was holding a stranger's baby, and when his father had told him they might marry one day, he had just accepted it as second nature. Now...

Sasuke left that day with a new friend, and Itachi left with new worries for the future.


End file.
